


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by VampAmber



Series: All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Complete, First Kiss, First Time, Frat Boy Dean, Gay Castiel, Innocent Castiel, Introvert Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Naive Castiel, One Shot, Party, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel was only going to the frat party because his annoyingly extroverted friend Balthazar had promised to not force him into socializing for two entire weeks in exchange. He had no idea what to expect when he was shoved into a closet with an incredibly attractive stranger named Dean to play something called "Seven Minutes In Heaven". And apparently Dean had no idea what to expect afterwards.





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Stole the title from a song by Fergie on the soundtrack for The Great Gatsby, since I'm usually fairly awful at coming up with my own titles (either I know exactly what to call it right from the first line, or I'm completely stumped and just pick something before I post it). It works for this story, though, so I'mma keep it. ^_^
> 
> This was another monthly prompt from All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+. This month it was different classic love tropes, and I was given: **Virginal/Innocent** (I think the universe wanted me to write porn... so I did)

“You’re in college now, Cassie. You should be getting out and having fun, meeting girls or boys or whatever your little libido desires and having the time of your life,” Balthazar lectured Castiel as he paced around his friend’s dorm room. “Instead, you wasted your entire first year on studying and homework. Ick. What did that ever get you?”

“A place on the Dean’s List, as well as a few extra scholarships and grants,” Castiel replied as he tried to ignore his friend in favor of the essay he was trying to write. It wasn’t due for another week and he was only two pages away from being done, but he always preferred having his work completed as quickly as possible. Less room for potential error that way.

“But that stuff’s so very droll, Cassie,” Balthazar whined, his accent becoming more pronounced. They’d been roommates their first year, and had stayed friends into their second, much to Castiel’s occasional dismay. When he wasn’t being annoying, like right now, he was a really good friend. He just made sure to be as annoying as possible whenever the mood struck. “One party, Cassie,” he begged. “Just the one, and then I’ll leave you alone about your non-existent social life for… two weeks. Two entire weeks, Cassie, and one little party won’t kill you.”

Castiel sighed and saved his document before exiting out of the program. He knew that he wouldn’t get a moment of peace until he agreed, and he didn’t have anything due for at least a few days. Plus, with two weeks of freedom from Balthazar’s pestering about parties and mixers and god only knew what else, Castiel would be able to get so much done. “Fine,” he said in defeat. “One party, and you lay off for two weeks.” He got up from his desk chair and stretched. “When do I need to be ready by?”

“Oh, it starts in twenty minutes, better get you ready now!” Balthazar started dashing around Castiel's room, going from digging through his closet to making disgusted faces at the few bottles of cologne he’d gathered over the years as unwanted gifts that he’d never had the heart to throw out (aunt Naomi always insisted on buying him a new one every Christmas, even though he almost never wore any). After a few minutes of frenzied activity, Balthazar shoved a shirt and a pair of slacks at Castiel and handed over the bottle he’d made the least disgusted face over.

“But I’m already dressed,” Castiel pointed out. He was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt from a TV show he grew up loving. They called it ‘retro’ now, so he’d found it at a store for a good price.

“Yeah, for dinner at the dining hall maybe,” Balthazar sneered. “But for a frat party, you’re a bit lacking. Now, go handsome yourself up, Cassie.” He started pushing his friend towards the bathroom.

“Don’t you need to get ready, too?” Castiel asked, hoping for at least a few minutes to recover from Hurricane Balthazar.

“Oh, I am always ready to party,” he said smugly. His fitted jeans and low cut v-neck t-shirt definitely looked like frat party attire, but Castiel chose to not point out that it would probably work much better on a busty sorority girl than the lanky man that was actually wearing it. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if he found out either piece came from the women's section of the store. “Hurry up, Cassie, you only get so long before you go from fashionably late to just plain rude.”

Castiel sighed and went to get dressed again. The dark slacks were the pair he rarely wore because they were a bit tight and revealed more than he would’ve preferred, so of course Balthazar had zoomed in on them like he had specially designed radar. At least the light blue dress shirt wasn’t so bad.

He brushed his teeth just in case, and sprayed on a tiny bit of the cologne. It was the one that he thought was the most tolerable, so at least he wouldn't be walking around, reeking like a skeevy used car salesman or something.

“Ahh, perfect,” Balthazar complimented him as he stepped back into the room. “Just gotta fix one thing, then we can leave.” He undid the top three buttons before smiling in satisfaction. Castiel blushed, but before he had the chance to fix the damage, the hurricane returned and he was whisked off to one of the mostly indistinguishable frat houses that made up the end of the housing row.

The party had already started by the time they got there, but since they were welcomed with drunken open arms, it was obvious to Castiel that they’d arrived while it was still just ‘fashionably late’. As much as Castiel disliked parties, and quite often people in general, at least the ones here were rather nice. Every time he finished a drink, someone would hand him another one. The sharp tasting one with orange juice was definitely his favorite so far.

After a few drinks, being sociable was actually pretty fun. A small group of people came up to him part of the way through the party, inquiring about his sexuality. He knew fully well that he was tipsy, but he saw no harm in telling them he was gay. It wasn’t like the college was in a very homophobic area, so there was literally no actual reason for him to hide it. Even his parents were supportive. One of the guys smacked him on the back in a friendly way, and told him that was great and to just wait here for a moment, while the others all grinned.

“Seven Minutes In Heaven!” The same guy screamed a minute or so later. A lot of the other people started whistling and cheering, and Castiel could see Balthazar on the other side of the room, joining in on the noise. He waved, and Balthazar winked at him. He had no idea what the guy was talking about, but hopefully that wink was a good thing. “Seven Minutes In Heaven,” the guy yelled again, causing even more cheering. “Between Dean and Castiel!”

Wait, whatever the minutes thing was, he was now involved? “What’s seven minutes?” Castiel asked the girl next to him, only slurring his words slightly.

“You don’t know?” She asked, looking amazed. Then the amazement turned into a mischievous grin. “Oh, you’re gonna looove it,” she drawled out. “Probably oughta finish your drink first, though.”

He took her advice, and had just finished off his latest orange juice concoction when the yelling guy came back and started to drag him over to a doorway. An incredibly attractive guy was being led to the same door, and Castiel was still sober enough to realize this must be the other person whose name was announced, Dan or something. The door was opened to reveal a supply closet, and before Castiel could ask what was going on, they were both pushed inside. The door closed behind them, and he could hear a very obvious click indicating they were now locked in here. A different click sounded, and there was suddenly light. Dan had flipped the light switch.

“Hey, I’m Dean,” the guy said and held out his hand. Castiel grabbed it and shook a little bit too vigorously. Okay, maybe a little more than just tipsy.

“Oh, so you're not Dan,” Castiel said, finally letting go of Dean’s hand long after he probably should’ve. He didn’t bother noticing the confused look on Dean’s face as he continued. “I’m Castiel, and I’m not sure what we’re supposed to be doing in here.” He let out a giggle, because it seemed like the right thing to do.

“You’ve never played Seven Minutes In Heaven before?” Castiel shook his head. “And you’ve never even heard of it?” Another negative shake, this time punctuated with another giggle. “Oh,” Dean said and blushed very slightly. “Well basically, they lock two people in a closet for seven minutes, and they make out.”

“Oh, okay,” Castiel said, before leaning in to give Dean a kiss. He whimpered when he got shoved back.

“I dunno, man. You seem pretty drunk,” Dean said, looking guilty.

“And you seem pretty cute,” Castiel skillfully countered. The room was spinning just a tiny bit now, but Dean’s lips were so perfect and Castiel wanted to taste them. So he did. He pushed Dean against the wall not covered in shelves and started kissing him in earnest, feeling the other man’s growing erection and wanting more.

When they pulled back to breathe, Dean swore under his breath. “Just remember tomorrow that I at least tried to be a gentleman,” Dean muttered, and then grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and flipped them so now his own back was to the wall. Dean completely covered his body, his tongue requesting entrance to his mouth and his dick grinding up against Castiel's in the most sinfully delicious ways possible. Castiel didn’t bother trying to contain the moans escaping from his mouth. Dean’s hands started to undo the last few buttons on Castiel's shirt while Castiel's hands reached around to grab and squeeze Dean’s ass. “Fuck… Cas…” Dean said in between ragged breaths.

“Exactly,” Castiel replied in a moan. Just as he was starting to snake his hand forward to go after Dean’s zipper, a loud knock on the door sounded and they jumped apart immediately. There was a loud click of the lock being undone, and the door opened to reveal most of the party staring at them. Both of them had messy hair and obvious erections, and Castiel suddenly noticed that his shirt was undone and hanging off one shoulder.

“Looks like that was one hell of a Heaven, Cassie,” Balthazar shouted. Everybody else started laughing and making noises of congratulations, but all Castiel wanted to do was drag Dean back into the closet so they could finish. The intense make out session had burned off most of the drunk buzz, but he still wanted Dean, maybe even more now than when he was still fairly tipsy.

Dean actually started blushing, and leaned in to whisper in Castiel’s ear “Sorry about that, Cas. I kinda wasn’t thinking.”

Castiel grinned, deciding to go with his desires for once instead of following the practical path. He leaned over to whisper into Dean’s ear “I’m only sorry we got interrupted.”

“Wait, you mean…” Dean sounded like he was choking, and Castiel smiled even bigger as he nodded. “I have a room upstairs,” Dean whispered. “Nobody ever goes to the third floor during parties, so there’d be no more interruptions.”

“Lead the way,” Castiel said, and followed Dean to the stairway. A small part of his brain wondered how Balthazar would react to this chain of events, but the rest of him only had thoughts of Dean.

Finally they reached Dean’s bedroom, and it was way nicer than the single dorm Castiel had. Apparently, it paid to be in a fraternity. The walls were covered in concert posters from classic rock bands, and even though Castiel knew next to nothing about Dean, they still seemed to suit him. There was a full sized bed in the middle of it all, and now Castiel finally started feeling nervous. He’d never really done anything like this, but Dean was… He looked over at Dean and forgot everything. Two steps later, they were kissing again, only this time they definitely wouldn’t be walked in on because Dean had locked his door from the inside. They’d both gone soft on their way here, but that was very quickly remedied.

Dean slid Castiel's shirt the rest of the way off, since he’d never bothered to button it back up. He started kissing Castiel’s chest, teasingly licking and nipping at his nipples every so often, which Castiel would have been completely fine with for the rest of eternity except that Dean was still fully clothed and that seemed unfair to the both of them. “Shirt…” he moaned as Dean paid special attention to his left nipple. “Too much… clothing…”

Dean pulled away and gave Castiel a wolfish grin. “I like the way you think, Cas.” He scrambled out of his shirts, and lost his jeans and shoes as well for good measure, leaving only a dark blue pair of extremely tented boxers. He even started working on Castiel’s slacks, which were increasingly uncomfortable with how hard he was getting. Castiel slipped out of his shoes to help Dean along, and let out a yelp when Dean didn’t stop at just the pants. There Castiel was, standing naked and trying not to blush as Dean whistled. “Damn, Cas,” he said softly, before his mouth was around Castiel's dick in the most amazing way possible. As Dean bobbed up and down, Castiel lost all ability to speak in actual words. This was the most amazing feeling ever, and he would sell his soul if it meant even a little bit more.

“God, Dean, yes!” He finally managed, having forgotten real words even existed until right then. He let out the most pathetic whine imaginable when Dean pulled away. “No, more Dean, please more,” he begged, pulling at Dean’s head.

Dean chuckled evilly. “No way, Cas. I want this to last at least a little longer. I bet you’d look really hot coming on just my cock.”

“Yes, please, that,” Castiel begged. He’d probably agree to anything at this point. Dean chuckled again, the sound making Castiel even harder, though that probably should’ve been impossible at this point. He was led to lay down on the bed, and he whimpered as Dean left him there. He wiggled impatiently as he heard Dean digging around in a drawer. Just when he was about to start back with the begging, Dean was back.

“Always good to be prepared,” Dean said proudly as he held up a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

“Like a boy scout?” Castiel teased.

“Hey, if an idea’s good, you go with it,” Dean said with a smirk as he climbed on top of Castiel. When he’d been grabbing the supplies, he’d also lost his boxers, his sizeable dick making Castiel almost literally drool. This was seriously like the ultimate porn fantasy come true for Castiel. He pulled Dean back into a kiss to show him just how damn much he wanted this.

The feeling of skin on skin was almost too much when combined with Dean’s tongue in his mouth, and Castiel moaned in ecstasy. Dean pulled back enough to chuckle, and Castiel moaned again, thrusting his hips desperately. “Dean, I need… I need…” His brain wasn’t functioning enough to finish that thought.

“Impatient, eh Cas?” Dean teased as he grabbed the forgotten lube bottle. “Maybe I should take my time, teach you a bit of a lesson?”

“I need you in me right this fucking second,” Castiel growled, acting so out of character that he even surprised himself. But if Dean wasn’t inside him soon, he felt like he might explode.

“Jesus fucking Christ, that’s hot,” Dean said as he fumbled with the bottle, no longer as in control as he’d seemed early. “Such a dirty mouth,” he whispered in Castiel’s ear as Castiel writhed in pleasure from the feeling of Dean’s slick finger swirling playfully around his rim. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you to fuck me already?” Castiel couldn’t believe the things coming out of his mouth. Maybe he’d been watching a bit too much porn lately…

But it apparently turned Dean on, judging by how much he speeded up the prep work. “More,” he begged as he felt Dean scissoring three fingers in him. “More, please?” He felt on the verge of tears, like his body was one big nerve ending sending shocks of pleasure throughout his system with every minute movement. And then Dean’s finger hit something that just had to be his prostate and Castiel had to bite his lip to keep in the scream.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean panted out. “So damn hot…” He attacked Castiel's mouth, his fingers still moving as a fourth one joined the other three. “Want you so bad,” he breathed into Castiel’s mouth.

“I’m all yours,” Castiel said, barely breathing at this point. He whined as he was suddenly empty, but then he heard what could only be a condom wrapper being torn open so he at least knew he wouldn’t be empty for long. “Dean…” He let out in a sigh.

“I’m here babe, I’m right here,” Dean reassured him, kissing his face and neck. “Are you ready?” Castiel nodded, and groaned as he felt Dean’s dick starting to push at his rim. It had looked big before, but now it felt enormous. “You good?” Dean asked, pausing until Castiel nodded. Then slowly, agonizingly slow, he pushed into him, until he finally bottomed out.

“God, Dean, yes,” Castiel managed to say. He felt so full and perfect, but he wanted more. “More?” He pleaded.

“So tight, fuck, so good,” Dean said before starting to move.

This was what was missing, this was everything Castiel needed. “Harder,” Castiel demanded as he finally got used to the feeling.

“Want me to fuck you into the mattress?” Dean asked, trying to sound cocky.

“God yes!” Castiel shouted as Dean hit his prostate. Dean sped up his thrusts and Castiel tried his hardest to meet each and every one. He yanked Dean down by his hair and shoved his tongue in between those plush, delicious lips. He wanted this to go on forever, but he could already feel his orgasm building.

“Fuck,” Dean panted out. “So close, Cas… god you’re so tight.”

“Me too,” Castiel said before letting out another moan. “Feel so good, Dean.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s dick and started pumping, and that was his undoing. Not even three swipes and he was coming harder than he ever had before. Dean let out a grunt and Castiel could feel him orgasming inside him. It was the best sensation ever.

Dean fell to the side of Castiel and let out a moan. “That was, quite possibly, the best sex I have ever had,” he said, sounding completely satisfied with himself as he took care of the condom. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and handed it to Castiel to clean himself off with.

“Is it always like that?” He asked as he wiped away the mess. He would need a shower later, but for now this would do.

“Well, I’ve had no complaints so far, but it’s not usually that amazing,” Dean said as he pulled Castiel in for post-sex cuddling, which Castiel was all for.

“No, I meant in general,” Castiel said as he he lazily ran his hand along Dean's chest.

“Wait,” Dean said as he tensed up. “Shit, were you a virgin?”

“Before this, yes,” Castiel said, hoping that wasn't a problem.

“So you’re saying I was your first time?” Dean was starting to blush, and Castiel thought it was adorable.

“My first kiss as well,” Castiel said, before kissing Dean on the cheek. The sex was nice, but he was also really enjoying this cuddling part. And if Dean would just relax already, he was sure it would be even better.

“Oh god, I defiled you,” Dean wailed softly, putting his hands on his face. “How the hell did you not even kiss somebody til now? Shit, you're not like some child prodigy whose fifteen but about to graduate from college, are you?”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Dean, I promise you that I’m nineteen, thus completely legal. I just… never found anybody that I was interested in.” He could feel Dean relax beneath him. “Though now I think I may be very interested.” He nipped at Dean’s neck, and started to wonder how long they would have to wait before they could do it all over again.

“Really?” Dean sounded like he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Very much so,” Castiel said before starting to suck a hickey on Dean’s neck. The noises Dean made as he sucked and nibbled really got to him.

“Oh god, Cas…” Dean moaned. “At least if… oh yeah… at least lemme take you out… mmm, more… take you out on a date, since I… fuck, Cas, that mouth of yours… since I deflowered you and all… Jesus Christ, man…”

Castiel pulled away and smiled. “I think I could live with that,” he said, then the smile turned evil. “Though I could also live with a little more deflowering.” He kissed a trail down Dean’s chest, finally taking his half hard dick in his mouth. He wanted to repay the favor, and judging by how quick Dean went from half to fully, he would be just fine with that.

“God, Cas, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Dean whined. “How’d a virgin get so fucking good at this?” Castiel just hummed and sucked harder.

As much as Castiel hated to admit it, Balthazar had actually been right for once. Dean growled and pulled him up into a heated kiss, and then everything else was forgotten.


End file.
